The present invention relates to a card feed unit for safely performing card feed operations for feeding a card into automated transactions machines. The present invention also relates to a read out unit comprising a card feed unit. The present invention also relates to a transaction machine, such as a payment machine or a cash drawing machine ATM, comprising a card feed unit. The present invention also relates to a method for safely performing of transactions while applying a card feed unit and or a machine.
Within the scope of this text, the following definitions apply.
Card information is intended to mean information storable in a data carrier to be read by the card reader, such as for performing card transactions.
A direction substantially perpendicular to the reading direction of the card means that the direction is substantially excluding a direction running parallel to the reading direction of a card. Therefore, the direction substantially perpendicular to the reading direction of the card may have at least two directional components that are not parallel to this reading direction. If the reading direction is generally in the direction of an X-axis, 2 directional components substantially perpendicular to the reading direction may comprise direction components generally in the direction of a Y-axis, and or a Z-axis or a combined direction of movement.
The use of magnetic data storage card has become ubiquitous throughout the world. Examples of such cards include credit cards, debit cards, bank cards, ATM cards, security guards, identity cards, driver licenses, etc.
Such a card has standardized shape and dimensions, and stores the data in parallel tracks within a magnetic strip. The location and orientation of the strip on the card are also standardized. In operational use, the data stored in the magnetic strip of the card is read by swiping or otherwise transporting the card past a reading head of a card reader in the user interface of a computerized secure system. The user interface typically has a card slot that is dimensioned in order to have the card inserted in such an orientation that the magnetic strip is transported past the reading head by the user's inserting the card. The system processes the data thus read together with a personal identification number (PIN) or other password, entered by the card's owner into the system via a keyboard and/or touch screen in the system's user interface.
The term “skimming” refers to the theft of secure information stored in the magnetic strip of a credit card, a debit card, a bank card, ATM card, a security card, an identity card, etc., while the card is being used in a normal legitimate transaction. In a practical scenario, a thief places a small electronic device, referred to as a “skimmer”, at or over the card feed slot of an ATM. For example, a skimmer is accommodated in a false front overlying the card slot of a dip card reader or of a motorized reader. As another example, a skimmer is positioned within or at one or at both extremities of the channel of a swipe card reader, e.g., by means of using a false front cover accommodating the skimmer's reading head. The channel is wider at the extremity than at the position of the reading head so as to facilitate feeding the card into the channel him being swiped. The skimmer reads the magnetic strip as the user unknowingly passes his/her card through it. These skimming devices are often used in conjunction with a pinhole camera to read the user's PIN at the same time. The skimming device stores the data read or instantly transmits the data via a wireless connection to the thief. The information thus stolen can then be used by the thief to assume the card owner's identity for, e.g., obtaining goods without paying, withdrawing money from the card owner's bank account, obtaining access to gated premises, etc.
Various approaches to protection against skimming are known.
US patent application publication 2008/0191860 relates to a security system useful for monitoring an automated teller machine (ATM). The system includes a camera that provides images of at least selected portions of the ATM. A controller automatically determines whether a difference between a reference image of the ATM and a subsequently acquired image from the camera indicates an alteration to the ATM. One example provides the ability to detect whether a skimming reader has been placed adjacent a card receiving slot. An embodiment includes acquiring a plurality of reference images corresponding to different lighting conditions and using an appropriate one of the reference images based upon a lighting condition or time of day associated with a subsequently acquired image.
US patent application publication 2007/0228178 relates to a card reader housing that has an exterior surface configuration that includes a plurality of distinct surface portions aligned at oblique angles relative to each other. The exterior surface configuration prevents the placement of a skimming reader over the top of the card reader housing. In an example, a finger-receiving notch is directly aligned with a reader and has a depth and a dimension sized for receiving at least a portion of a finger holding a card inserted into a slot in the housing. Any alteration of the notch dimensions prevents proper operation of the card reader.
WO 2007/032964 relates to an anti-skimming reader for an automated banking machine. In order to prevent a magnetic sensor of an unauthorized skimming device from reading the magnetic information from the card, the card reader moves the card with motions which interfere with the ability of an unauthorized magnetic sensor to accurately read information from the card.
WO 2005/001598 relates to an automated banking machine. Sensing devices adjacent a card reader slot on the machine enables a controller to detect the presence of a fraud device or unauthorized card reading devices. Sensing devices adjacent a keypad enable the controller to detect the presence of an unauthorized manual input intercepting device.